Lista de alusiones
Todas las franquicias en algún momento u otro han hecho alusiones sutiles a otras como medios masivos, música, videojuegos, etc. La franquicia Lalaloopsy no es la excepción y en este artículo se mostrarán las referencias que se han hecho por parte de la misma y se le han realizado. Referencias en Lalaloopsy En Comerciales *En el comercial Lalaloopsy Commercial 2013, la canción de fondo es una referencia directa a "Gangnam Style" de la banda PSY, la cual estuvo de moda un par de años. *El tema de las mini Lalaloopsy se basa en el "Can Can" del compositor Offenbach. *El tema alterno de las mini Lalaloopsy es "The William Tell: Overture" compuesto por el músico homónimo. También se usó en Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia. *Para la Sew Sweet Playhouse se usó la canción "Tarantella Napoletana". *Para el set de juego Silly Fun House se usó la canción "Entry Of The Gladiators de Julius Fucik", la cual en la cultura popular se relaciona con circos. *Para el comercial Silly Hair Star se usó la canción "Figaro de Luciano Pavarotti". *"Twinkle, Twinkle little star" (Estrellita ¿dónde estás?) es referenciado en el comercial Silly Hair Harmony Sharp. *Lalaloopsy Babies Diaper Surprise usa la canción Pop Goes the Wease. *Para el comercial Lalaloopsy: Stretchy Hair se uso la canción "The Snake Charmer". *Lalaloopsy Potty Surprise usa la canción "Turkey on the Straw". *El comercial "New Lalaloopsy Characteres" referencia a la canción "I Want Candy" de la banda The Strangeloves. *En el Comercial RC Scooter las chicas usan la frase "Born to be Loopsy", la cual es una referencia al título de la música Born to be Wild de la banda SteppenWolf. *La canción de Lalaloopsy Workshop referencia a la canción infantil "Head, Shoulders, Knees & Toes". * Jewel hace el "Ice bucket challenge". En Mercancías *El rango de edad (4 a 104 años) es una referencia a Lego, cuyo rango es de los 4 a 99 años *Lalaloopsy Ponies fue creado específicamente para competir con la marca My Little Pony: La mágia de la amistad *Varios personajes se basan y referencian a cuentos de hadas o novelas **Cinder Slippers y Ribbon Slippers a "La cenicienta" **Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn a "La novia de Frankestein" **Goldie Luxe y Curls 'N' Locks a "Ricitos de oro" **Scarlet Riding Hood y Cape Riding Hood a "Caperucita roja" **Snowy Fairest, Beauty Fairest y Prince Handsome a "Blancanieves" **Coral Sea Shells y Sand E. Starfish a "La sirenita" **Tuffet Miss Muffet a "Little Miss Muffet" **Dotty Gale Winds, Kitty B. Brave, Baley Sticks N. Straws y Tinny Ticker al "Mago de Oz" **Pete R. Canfly a "Peter Pan" **Little Bah Peep y Bow Bah Peep a "Little Bo Peep" **Alice in Lalaloopsyland, Wacky Hatter y Queenie Red Heart a "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" *Berry y Sunny, son gemelas granjeras que tienen dos curiosas mascotas respectivamente: Una vaca y una pollita. ¿Dónde hay una serie animada la cual protagonizan estos animalitos? *La forma en que se apilan las mascotas de Feather Tell-a-Tale es similar a como se apilan los osos protagonistas en Escandalosos * Debido a que todo lo que toca es oro, Goldie Luxe tiene similitudes con el Rey Midas. *Suzette la Sweet se basó en Marie Antoinette. *Las Lalaloopsy Singers (de la familia mini) fueron creadas en respuesta a los Sing-a-ma-jigs, un juguete que estuvo de moda el año 2010 y compitió con Lalaloopsy como el juguete más popular del año, el cual Lalaloopsy terminaría ganando. Es notable mencionar que los Sing-a-ma-Jigs son de Mattel la cual MGA ha tenido un par de rencillas en el pasado, sobretodo disputas por quién poseía la marca Bratz. *Furry Grrs-a-Lot es una referencia directa a Monsters Inc. Con su atuendo siendo parecido al pelaje de Sullivan y su mascota es un cíclope con cuernos similar a Mike Wazowski *Suzette la Sweet hizo una referencia a los confites con forma de animales de Peeps Brand En series animadas Webisodios *El título en inglés del webisodio "Es la envoltura" (It's a wrap) es una referencia a "Star wars VI: El regreso del Jedi" precisamente la escena donde el comandante Ackbar reacciona a una emboscada Sith exclamando "It's a trap!" (Es una trampa) *El título en inglés del webisodio "Alza el vuelo" (Up up and away) es una referencia a la frase de Superman en los cómics. Serie de TV *Muchos de los títulos de los episodios tienen en común una especie de reflector (o fuente de luz) que apunta al mismo de alguna manera u otra. *Lalaloopsy puede estar basada en Strawberry Shortcake de los 80's debido a que poseen muchas similitudes: Un casting casi completamente femenino, las chicas viven en una tierra fantástica con una temática de fondo (dulces en Strawberry y manualidades en Lalaloopsy), Strawberry es considerada la princesa no oficial de Strawberryland (Fresilandia) y posee una gata color rosa, análogo a Jewel que es una de las princesas de Lalaloopsyland y tiene la misma mascota. *En "Dot va a la luna", El discurso que Dot hace cuando ella aterriza es una referencia a Neil Armstrong, el primer hombre en la luna. *En "La torre del tesoro" cuando Marina mueve la cabeza suena una campana. Esto es una referencia a Tinker Bell. *"Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia" referencia a "Un árbol crece en Brooklyn" *El título en inglés de "El gran musical" (Ace in the Hole) es también el nombre de una película de 1951 y el título de un corto animado del pájaro loco. *En "Amigos inseparables" se hace referencia a la frase de William Shakespeare "Ser o no ser" en su versión en inglés disfrazada como un juego de palabras (Tube B or not Tube B). *Tanto en "Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia" como "El caballero valiente", las protagonistas usan migajas para no perderse. Esto es una referencia a Hansel y Gretel *En "Una visita muy especial", cebra y cerdo casi se dan un beso mientras comían Spagetti. Una referencia a la escena del beso en La dama y el vagabundo *En "Historias de fantasmas", las chicas crean un día festivo para celebrar su encuentro con Scraps, este día festivo es el equivalente al Halloween *En "Dyna y Ember al rescate", la pose que tiene la estatua de Jewel hecha por castor es una referencia a La Estatua de la libertad *La trama del episodio "Cambio de casa" es una referencia directa a "El príncipe y el mendigo" *Dyna Might en los medios masivos es una referencia andante a Batman **El título en inglés del episodio "La Superchica" (Dynamic Duo) es un apodo para referirse a Batman y Robin. **En los episodios "Dyna y Ember al rescate" y "Cosita seria", ella improvisa una voz grave como Batman. **En "Cosita seria", Dyna toma su capa y la pone alrededor de su brazo cubriendo su cuerpo. **Dyna trata a Peanut como el equivalente al Guasón, y a mapache como a su Robin **Al igual que Batman, ella no posee súper poderes. Sino que se basa en su intelecto, proeza física, artes marciales, capacidad detectivesca junto con apoyo en la ciencia y tecnología Somos las Lalaloopsy *En el episodio "Forest encuentra un animal extraviado". Antes de romperse la máquina traductora, esta dice "Shooby Dooby Shoo Shoo Shoo". Probablemente una referencia a la canción "Call Upon the Sea Ponies!" episodio "Rescue from the Midnight Castle" de la Generación 1 de "My little Pony" *En el episodio "El inesperado cambio de imagen de Jewel", el sonido que hace monkey al levantar la caja de herramientas de Ace es similar al que se escucha trás ensamblar un centinela en Team Fortress 2 *Varias canciones referencian al blues, la mayoría siendo de Storm E. *El título del episodio "No le den la galleta a Mouse" (Don't give Mouse a cookie) es una directa referencia al libro infantil If you give a mouse a cookie (Si le das una galleta a un ratón) *En "Storm E. se siente nostálgica" el cometa Haley Berry es una referencia al cometa Haley. *Storm E. escucha una canción de tonada similar a "Take me out" de Franz Ferdinand. *Jewel referencia una escena de Lassie en el episodio "Llegan los cielos de Storm E. Sky" *La subtrama de los gatos de Storm E. y Jewel es una referencia a Romero y Julieta Ambas series *Episodios que referencian a la navidad incluyen: Es la envoltura, La feliz Navidad de Holly y más sutilmente El día festivo de Storm E. **En La feliz Navidad de Holly, se canta una versión modificada de "Adornen los salones" Hacia Lalaloopsy *Jewel Sparkles hace un cameo en un comercial de remedios para niños Children's Advil *En el episodio del sitcom Victorious "¿Quién le hizo eso a Trina?" (Who did it to Trina?) aparece una Crumbs customizada con pelo de lana y con otros detalles extra llamada "Cathy Cariñitos", la cual es la muñeca concentida de Tori. *La muñeca Sophina de la línea Moxie Girls, tenía un accesorio similar a Crumbs. Como MGA es dueño de ambas franquicias probablemente se inspiró en este accesorio para crear a las Lalaloopsys o fue un sutíl aviso a los clientes de que la franquicia Lalaloopsy se estrenaría *Muñecas Lalaloopsy aparecieron en el matinal estadounidense Live with Kelly después de ganar el premio a la muñeca más grande del año 2010. También fueron referenciadas en los matinales de Denver KUSA 9 News, "Despierta America" y "The Early Show" *La línea de animales antropomórficos basadas en dulces "Num Noms" pudo haberse basado en las mascotas de las Lalaloopsy con temática culinaria. *En el episodio "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia" de "Aventuras en la calle Harvey". Lucrecia, una admiradora de las chicas Harvey, tiene muñecas hechas a mano basadas en ellas que son similares en apariencia a las Lalaloopsy. Además en el mismo episodio, se da a entender que la muñeca de Lucrecia "Muñecrecia" tiene vida propia, implicando una referencia más directa a la franquicia. Curiosamente en el doblaje latino, , quien hace la voz de Storm E. Sky también dobla a Lucrecia. Moxie Girls Sophinas rag doll.jpg|Prototipo de Crumbs Victorious S02E09 Crumbs.png|Crumbs en Victorious Lalaloopsy in Children's Advil Commercial We're Lalaloopsy Now Streaming on Netflix!|Muñeca de Jewel en "Remedios Advil" HSK - Lucretias dolls.png|Muñecas representando a Dot, Audrey, Lucrecia y Lotta. Autoreferencias Lalaloopsy al ser una franquicia basada en muñecas y sus accesorios, no es inusual encontrar referencias a sus productos durante sus series. *El horno móvil que usa Crumbs en Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A. es una referencia a un horno de juguete publicitado por la franquicia. *Clown, una muñeca de tipo Mercancía Lalaloopsy Workshop hace un cameo como un juguete de caja sorpresa en Lalaloopsy Babies: Primeros pasos *La Sew Sweet Playhouse en Lalaloopsy Babies es la casa dónde Jewel, Mittens, Bea, Crumbs, Pillow y Peanut vivieron como bebés. *Un auto a control remoto aparece tanto en Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas y Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia como el vehículo personal de Peanut y Mittens respectivamente. *El autobús escolar de Bea es usado para buscar a Pillow en Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia y es usado como autobús de gira para las Buttonnettes en Band Together *Los botes a control remoto de las princesas bailarinas tienen un rol protagónico en Lala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico *El que las chicas usen sus vestidos de la Super Silly Party al final de la película Band Together *En el episodio "" En la wiki *En un determinado tiempo aleatorio aparece la mascota alienígena de Haley Galaxy volando del lado izquierdo al derecho. Categoría:Mercancías Categoría:Misceláneo Categoría:Animación